fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:EliNinja/Dudeshow - S1 E5 - Dude Makes a Movie
S1 E5 - Dude Makes a Movie - Dude makes a movie with the gang. Theme Song Early to bed Early to rise Picking my nose Wasting my time These are my good habits These are my bad habits But I never stop, feeling fine Dude Makes a Movie (Screen shows the gang at Dude's backyard, doing nothing). Dude (bored): I'm bored, you guys. NyanGir (bored): Same. Skitz (bored): So am I. Chrome (bored): Me too. Dude (bored):Hm, okay. (short silence). (A light bulb appears above Dude's head). Dude: Holy Shit! I know what we should do! Chrome: What? Dude: We should make a movie! Skitz: (gasp) wow, that is a great idea! Dude: But first, we need a discussion of ideas. Dude: To the kitchen in my house! NyanGir (looking at Skitz): This is gonna be good! Skitz: Yeah, it is. Skitz: But what if, when the movie comes out, Skitz: We gain popularity and the gang breaks up? Dude: Don't worry Skitz, I'll make sure the popularity doesn't get to our heads. (Screen shows the gang at Dude's kitchen table). (Dude's dad appears). Dude: Oh hi, Dad. Dude's dad: Hey son. (Dude's mom appears). Dude's dad: I'll go watch T.V. The Gang: Okay. (Dude's dad goes to the living room) Dude's mom: Are you hanging out with your friends? Dude: Yes, mom, we're making a movie. Dude's mom: Okay. Make sure you get off the kitchen table when it's 6:00pm. Dude's mom: When it's dinner time. Dude: That's 8 hours from now since it's 11:00am right now. Dude's mom: Okay, I'll be doing the laundry right now. Dude: Bye mom. (Dude's mom leaves). Skitz: Your parents are nice Dude. Dude: Thanks. Dude: Okay, now for the discussion of ideas. Chrome: I got an idea. Chrome: We should do a monster movie. NyanGir: Live action or animated? Chrome: Animated, since we don't have costumes. (Costumes for a monster movie appear). Chrome: Okay, live action. Skitz: Rating? Chrome: PG. (akward silence). Chrome: PG-13! (The gang claps). Dude: Well, since we don't have ideas, PG-13 Monster Movie it is. Chrome: What should we call it? Dude: Aren't you the one who came up with the idea? Chrome: I don't exactly know what it should be about or what it should be called. NyanGir: It should be called "The Monster Basturd". Skitz: Too mild language-ish for a movie title. Dude: We should call it "Boy Vs. Monster". (akward silence). Dude: Too similar? Skitz: That's a good title. Dude: Okay, "Boy Vs. Monster" It is. Skitz: Ok. NyanGir: It should also have a real fucking time machine. Dude: Nah, remember the last time we used a time machine? (Flashback to episode 2) Some Stranger: hey, we don't know you here. Skitz: ....yeah...we're time immagrants. Dude: Of time immigration n' shit. Some Stranger: Hey, we don't USE that kind of slang unless we're pissed and stuff. Dude: Guys, let's get out of here. NyanGir: But what the fuck about George--- Dude: Nooooooow-ah! NyanGir: I DON'T WANNA!!! (NyanGir jumps to the time machine as the group follows her) NyanGir: OKAY! (Flashback ends) NyanGir: Oh yeah. (5 hours later) Dude: Okay, film complete. (The gang watches the film they uploaded on Youtube). Dude: Wow, there's blood and guts everywhere. Skitz: Woah, I think i'm gonna-- (Skitz barfs). NyanGir: Nice special effects ,Dude. Dude: Thank you. The End. ©2014 by Dude2000. Category:Blog posts Category:Dudeshow